


Recovery

by Esty111



Series: Adele Trevelyan and Cullen OneShots [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esty111/pseuds/Esty111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Adele Trevelyan was badly wounded while on a campaign but she recovered. Now if only she could show Cullen that she was all better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> One shot. Smutty. Can't get enough of Cullen. That is all.
> 
> Enjoy!

He had ordered the chair for her soon after they had gone to Ferelden together. She was spending more and more time in his tower and he thought it was only right that she had a spot to call her own there.

He had the corner of the office cleared and a large fur carpet placed on the floor. The back of the large, plush chair was against the wall diagonally and to its left stood a small table where she placed the reports she was reading beside the cup of tea she always sipped on while working. To the right of the chair there was a tall, thin candle stand whose light shone a warm glow upon her whenever she sat in the chair.

He had put everything in that particular corner on purpose. Whenever he was working at his desk and he needed a break from staring at the endless stacks of reports that appeared every day he could simply look to his left and see her, watch her while she was engrossed in whatever she was doing.

Such was her occupation at the moment. It was still early in evening, the summer sun still working its way down the horizon.

She returned to Skyhold two weeks ago because she had been wounded in the Hissing Wastes. Badly. Cullen recalled how his blood had run cold when he saw her come through the gate on a stretcher, unmoving. They had rushed her off to the healers before he could properly look at her and he had gone to chase after her but Bull and Blackwall held him back.

_"Release me at once! I need to see her!" He tried to push past them but they together they were too strong._

_"She needs care immediately," Blackwall said as Cullen continued to struggle against them. There was already a crowd gathering in the courtyard, the news that he Inquisitor had been injured travelling fast, but Cullen didn't care if he made a scene. He needed to see her._

_"Get out of my way!"_

_"At least let us tell you what happened!" Bull said, his grip on the Commander's shoulders like iron but his tone gentle, understanding._

_Resigned that they would not let him pass Cullen shrugged them off and took a few steps back. He took a long breath then with his fists clenched at his sides turned to face the two warriors._

_"How did she get hurt? When?" His asked, anger in his voice._

_"Ten days ago. A Venatori archer hit her right in the arm. At first she kept fighting but after a minute Bull saw her fall to the ground and faint."_

_"I got to her quick. I bound the wound as best I could and Blackwall and Varric finished off the rest of them while I ran with her to the nearest camp but when I got there and looked at the wound...." the Qunari trailed off, seeing Cullen's face etched with misery and anger._

_"Tell me!" the enraged Commander demanded._

_"There was poison on the arrow. A fast acting one. And strong. She was losing a lot of blood and she already had a fever."_

_Cullen's face fell. She had been poisoned._

_"It was too far to come back here with her like that so we took her to Griffon Wing. The mages there healed the physical wound but they couldn't cure anything else. We traveled back here as fast as we could. Whatever that poison is, it's still in her blood. She's been waking up every once in a while but she's delirious and in pain. We've been given her as much nourishment as she can handle. Last time she was awake was yesterday night on the road.," Blackwall explained quietly._

_No one said anything while Cullen, as well as others nearby who had heard, took in the information. His hand grasped the hilt of his sword tightly as he stared at the ground._

_No. He would not lose her._

_He looked up and saw the sad expressions of Iron Bull and Blackwall; they cared for her greatly. They did not love her like he did but nevertheless her pain was their pain._

_Cullen took a steadying breath._

_"I apologize for my behavior just now." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just that-"_

_"You don't have to explain, Commander," Blackwall reassured him with a sad smile. Cullen nodded in return then began thinking rapidly._

_"I will fetch Kihm. He knows much about alchemy, perhaps he can help with the poison. Blackwall, you get Solas and tell him what happened. His healing abilities might help with her pain. Bull, go find Lelianna and Josephine and fill them in." Cullen gave his orders with confidence and authority, the commander in him taking charge despite of the fear in his heart. "I will go to the healers' wing. Meet me there."_

_Everyone quickly went about doing as they were told and Cullen took the stairs two at a time. When he got to the healers' wing Cassandra was already at the closed door looking extremely worried. When she saw him she made her way towards him briskly._

_"What happened, Cullen?"_

_"Venatori. A poisoned arrow," he said with venom. "Solas and Kihm will be here shortly." He continued walking and had a hand a door when Cassandra put a hard on his shoulder._

_"Are you alright?"_

_He sighed but didn't turn around._

_"I just need to see her," he said quietly. Cassandra removed her hand and without another word Cullen opened the door and stepped inside. There were several healers around her but they stepped away when he came towards her. His breath hitched when he saw her._

_She was gaunt and pale and there were small beads of sweat on her face. Her breathing was shallow and uneven and her body twitched every few seconds. Her brow was furrowed and her jaw was strained in pain._

_Cullen held back the anguish he felt as he knelt down beside her and took her clammy, cold hand in his. He brought it up to his mouth and pressed gentle kisses on her palm._

_"You're going to be alright, my love. You're going to live. I promise," he whispered to her and with gentle fingers swept a stray lock of hair off her forehead._

She _had_ lived.

Solas and Kihm had brought her back from the abyss. It had taken a couple of days but Kihm had a created a serum to fight the poison and Solas helped her body recuperate. A week after she had come back to Skyhold almost dead she was allowed to return to her own quarters, albeit she still needed more time to recover completely.

He had walked out of the healers wing with her. She had been greeted by cheers from all the inhabitants of Skyhold. Even though she was weak she had smiled and greeted as many as she could, taking her time walking through the crowd.

That had been a week ago.

She never ceased to amaze him with her strength. There was no one better to lead the Inquisition.

With that thought lingering is his mind Cullen looked up from the report he was reading and allowed his gaze to rest upon her.

The chair was large enough for her to curl her legs up and recline sideways. Her dainty feet were tucked beneath her and she was closely reading some letter. Her hair was flowing about her and the glow in her cheeks that he loved was back. Without taking her eyes off the parchment in her lap she reached for her cup of tea and gracefully lifted it off the table and brought it to her lips. She sipped without a sound then placed the cup back in its spot.

Cullen mouth was forming a small smile.

_Maker... she's beautiful._

As she was still recovering with her brush with death she would not be leaving Skyhold on any missions for a little while longer. She was out of danger but Cullen still refused to let her out of his sight for too long. He might have been acting ridiculous but he didn't care. She seemed to have sensed his protectiveness during the past week because whenever she was not busy she came to his office and spent her time there. He was happy her got her that chair. She certainly was putting it to good use...

"Cullen." Her sweet voice pulled him out of his musings. "Is everything all right?" She was looking warmly at him from across the room.

"Considering the circumstances I should be the one asking _you_ that. Why do you ask?"  

"You've been staring at me for several minutes now." A small smile played at her pink lips.

"Am I not allowed?"

"You are," she said as she put her letter on the table. "Care to take a break?" She leaned back in the chair casually.

Cullen considered his options for a moment then set his work down on his desk and went to her. She stood up from the chair so he could take her spot then she settled in his lap, as has become their habit. Her legs hung off the chair and she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his fur covered shoulder. Cullen brought his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent; lavender, as always.

They stayed like that for a long time. She began to hum "Once We Were" quietly and Cullen found his eyes closing of their own volition as he relaxed. Her voice was clear and pure, beautiful as the rest of her.

He was almost asleep when something warm against his neck caused a shudder to run through him and his eyes to snap open.

Her mouth was moving up and down his throat with gentle kisses, her hot breath and moist lips leaving behind a trail of fire. Cullen tightened his arms around her and allowed himself a moment to indulge in her touches before reminding himself that she was still recovering. They had not shared more than a few kisses the past several days even though he wanted nothing more than to have her in his bed.

"Adele..." he sounded gruff to his own ears.

"Yes, love?" she said in between kisses.

"I need you to stop."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you continue I won't be able to control myself." As he spoke his hand began to rub up and down her back.

"Who says I want you to control yourself?"

"Adele...it's too soon. You need more ti-"

Cullen choked over his words as Adele smoothly shifted her position and straddled his lap. The chair was large enough for her legs to  fit on either side of his. As she sat on top of him her pelvis was pressed against his and she was slowly grinding her hips. Her hands had moved from his neck and was deftly loosening his pauldrons.

"Cullen. Enough," she said sternly. "You worry too much. I am well. It's been a week. I don't need more time. What I need is you."

She didn't give him a chance to respond as she pressed her mouth against his. She kissed him with pure need and he responded in turn, the desire for her that had built up over the past few days ready to explode. But ever the gentleman her had to be certain. He cupped her face and pulled her back from him. When he looked at her swollen lips and smoldering eyes her almost forgot what he wanted to ask.

"Are you _sure_? This won't hurt you?" he asked hoarsely.

"Stop fussing and undress me already," she said, a hint of exasperation in her voice.

Even though a small part of him still thought it was too soon Cullen eagerly complied with her request. He unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off her. He paused for a moment to inspect the area on her arm where the wound had been. The scar was almost faded.

"See? All better," she said reassuringly.

Adele then removed his fur and his pauldrons and proceeded to undo all the fastenings of the rest of his armor. The kissed furiously during their tasks and it  was not long before he was shirtless and her breastband was on the floor. Their hands were roaming over each other desperately and their moans mingled together and their breathing became more labored.  

Adele smiled against Cullen's mouth when she felt his hot erection pressing at her through his breeches and she pushed her hips harder against his. She was rewarded with a guttural moan from him and in response Cullen's lips released her own as he cupped both of her full breasts in his large palms and brought them to his mouth, sucking and biting on each nipple in turn while his hands kneaded her flesh. Adele moaned loudly and arched her back as she sat up a bit, pushing more of herself into his eager mouth as her fingers roughly raked through his hair to hold him in place. Cullen looked up at her as he continued his assault on her chest; her torso was long and taut, her head thrown back in pleasure and her mouth was producing wonderful little mewls that made his cock even harder.

Adele let him continue his attentions to her breasts until her nipples were too sensitive to handle any more. She forced his head back and gave him a hard kiss before moving off his lap and standing in front of him. Cullen grunted unhappily when he had to release his hold on her breasts.

Adele smiled at him seductively then slowly began running her hands down her body. She began at her neck then went to her shoulders. Her palms skimmed over her sore breasts then across her ribs, waist and hips. When she reached her breeches she stared him down while she undid the laces and pushed down the cloth and her smalls. She stepped out of them and tossed them aside, finally completely nude.

All of his concern about her being too injured was forgotten while he watched her.

During her little show Cullen had to muster all of his self restraint not to lunge off the chair and take her on the stone floor. He gripped the arms of the chair so hard her knuckles turned white and his cock was pushing painfully against his breeches. He did not move however, save for his eyes that followed her hands, as he did not want her to think she was winning. She might be driving him mad now but before he was inside her he would have control. He always did.

Adele knew Cullen was aroused and exercising great control but the way he was looking at her made her weak and caused a pool of liquid heat to rush to her core. He looked at her like she was prey and he was going to devour her. This is what she had been wanting from him all week.

She took a couple very deliberate steps towards him then sank to her knees in between his legs. She took off his boots and undid the laces of his pants and pulled them and his smalls down his muscular legs, all the while extremely aware that she was watching her with a burning gaze. When he was also naked she rubbed his thighs until he shuddered then with a small little smirk she lowered her head, closed her eyes and took him into her mouth.

"Maker yes!" he rasped out at she took as much of him as she could, the head of him hitting the back of her throat. Cullen grabbed her hair with both hands and guided her up and down his shaft while she sucked and licked him, her pink lips and hot tongue working him expertly. She moaned and hummed around him, the vibrations making his hips buck but she never ceased her suction on him.

He knew she liked doing this and he was grateful beyond belief that she found pleasure in this, though undoubtedly not as much as he did. He was a lucky man, having the beautiful leader of the Inquisition on her knees before him, taking his cock in her mouth like it was her favorite thing to do. His back was slipping down the chair as all of his concentration was focused on his cock in Adele's mouth and he soon felt his release creeping closer.

With regret her pulled her head back gently and her lips released his cock with an audible pop. She was smiling mischievously as she looked at his hooded eyes and heaving chest. Her grin caused something to stir within Cullen and a wave of dominance suddenly overtook him. Adele noticed the change in his eyes and her breath hitched. She had teased him too much. He was going to take over.

Cullen stood up and grabbing her elbows roughly brought her to stand with him. She had to go on her toes to get close to his height. One had grabbed her hip and pressed her against him while the other grabbed her neck and pulled her mouth against his in a kiss that told her he would now be in complete control.     

"If something hurts tell me," he murmured against her mouth, "otherwise I'm going to take you like I want to."

"Which is how?" She whispered, almost forgetting how to speak she was so aroused.

"On your back and on my desk."

Adele's knees buckled at his words and Cullen lifted her off the ground as if she weighed no more than a feather and brought her to his desk. He sat on her the edge while sweeping everything off it, similar to the first time they had been together. The action made Adele even wetter than she already was and she cloud feel her wetness gathering in between her legs.

Cullen pushed her back down against the desk then yanked her hips so she was at the very edge. He wrapped his hands around her thighs and spread her legs open for him.

"You're soaking wet for me," he said lowly as two of his fingers trailed over her opening. "Tell me you only get this wet for me."

"Only for you Cullen. Only for you!" She whimpered then Cullen lowered his mouth to her soaking center and began licking her as if he was a starved man.

"Cullen! Yes! Cullen! Cullen!" Adele barely recognized her own voice if was so full of air. Cullen's masterful tongue was pushing in and out of her then rolling around her clit she was unable to form another coherent thought as he devoured her. She grasped the edges of the desk to ground herself.

Cullen watched her the entire time. He loved looking at her while he pleasured her, looking at her restraint slip away because of what he was doing to her. He hummed against her like she did to him and his cock twitched when she let out a short scream and her hands flew to grip his hair again. Her back lifted off the table giving him a tantalizing view of her breasts; he growled and sucked hard on her clit.

"Please Cullen! Please!" She began to beg. "I need you inside me!" she pleaded.

Cullen licked her clit one last time then straightened himself in between her legs, his cock straining in the air. He grabbed her waist and without preamble sunk into her with a hard thrust.

They both groaned loudly in satisfaction. Adele felt Cullen's large, long cock stretching her as he was in to the hilt. Cullen dropped his chin and closed his eyes. He kept himself sheathed in her for a minute, loving how tightly she was gripping him and how hot and slick her walls were around him. Adele appreciated the time since she needed it to adjust to him; it had been about a month after all.

When she was ready she placed her hands on her forearms for support and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was going to be rough and she knew it.

Desperate to move he leaned down, pressed his chest against hers and bit her shoulder hard. She gasped and he brought his mouth to her ear.

"I would hold on tightly if I were you," he rumbled then began slamming himself into her. Adele screamed again and held on tighter to his arms as Cullen pounded into her without mercy. After two weeks of him treating her like she was made of glass she needed this, needed him to be forceful.

She moaned his name over and over again while Cullen growled and groaned into her neck while he took her. He felt primal, like an animal, taking her roughly the way he was but he could think of nothing else except thrusting his cock into her and making her cry out his name. It had been torture waiting as long as he had to be with her again but he saw now that the reward was worth the wait. They were both going to come, and hard.

His pace never eased and Adele could feel her climax building hotly in her core as he took her deep.

"Cullen...I'm close," she almost sobbed.

At her words he lifted himself off her and pulled her with him so she was sitting up. One had went around her back for support and the other fisted in her hair.

"Open your eyes. Look at me!" he snarled. Adele obeyed his command as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her gaze never leaving his. He pounded into her harder and faster than before and her orgasm was just within reach. She looked at him as long as she could but when her muscles began to spasm powerfully she could not control her head from falling back as she screamed his name.

"Cullen! Cullen!" her voice echoed in the tower as her climax sent wave after wave of white hot pleasure through every inch of her body. Cullen kept her upright and prolonged her release as he continued to piston his hips into her until he himself became undone. He gave a few more uneven thrust then roared as he spilled into her and her still clenching muscles milked him for all he had.

Adele leg's, which had been constricting his waist, released their hold on him when her tremors subsided and Cullen allowed the two of them to collapse on the his desk when he was done, their ragged panting the only sound in the room. Cullen's head was pillowed on her breasts and Adele's fingers languidly drew circles on his back.

"Are you well?" Cullen asked after a few minutes. His lust for her was now satiated and he was once again concerned for her well being and recovery.

"I'm not going to answer that question. I think  you can figure out the answer on your own," she replied lazily through deep breaths.

Cullen chuckled and kissed her collarbone.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Is this enough proof that I am recovered? Are you going to stop acting like I'm made of glass now?"

"Perhaps, but I think another evaluation is in order," he mumbled against her skin, still too tired to move. Adele kissed the top of his head.

"What did you have in mind?" she smiled against his hair.

"You. Me. My bed. And you on top." She could feel the grin forming on his lips.

"As you wish, Commander."

 

 

 


End file.
